


A Queen Who Doesn't Need A King

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: the database [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Kitsune, M/M, Police, superhumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: The first time Alfred F. Jones met the infamous ‘Noir'—as he was dubbed by a certain gossip-mongering French journalist—the metahuman had been dangling the limp body of his target over the edge of a rickety balcony.





	A Queen Who Doesn't Need A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/gifts).



> [ requested by not-aph-england on tumblr. originally published June 6th, 2018. ]

The first time Alfred F. Jones met the infamous ‘Noir'—as he was dubbed by a certain gossip-mongering French journalist—the metahuman had been dangling the limp body of his target over the edge of a rickety balcony.

Technically, Alfred had been off the clock at that point, and he’d just unlocked the door to his lonely apartment. He was tired and so, so done with everything when he’d heard a loud scream from the direction of his balcony.

His curiosity was piqued, and despite the fact that his senses were shrieking at him least tap into his more vulpine attributes before heading into danger, the young Alpha headed deeper into his apartment. His feet padded across the worn carpet, his frame tense in preparation.

He really regretted the fact that he hadn’t shifted into his kitsune form once his gaze met with the vibrant emerald of his intruder.

“You really don’t need to be out here,” 'Noir' deadpanned as he carelessly dumped the body onto the overflowing dumpster down below. The metahuman barely paid it any heed as he lounged on the railing, and Alfred couldn’t help but notice the scent wafting off of the agent’s lithe frame.

Apparently, the notorious metahuman assassin 'Noir’ was an Omega.

Said assassin offered a small smirk as he advanced, the dainty curves of his form emphasized by the skin-tight black suit he was wearing, highlighted with silver at the edges and paired with equally black combat boots. “I’d hate for such an attractive kit like you are to be mistaken as a witness to a crime,” he whispered, delicately brushing his fingertips upon the curve of the shellshocked Alpha’s cheek.

'Noir’ laughed at the blank expression he received, his catlike green eyes flashing with sheer amusement behind his intricate silver mask. “Oh, poor dear, you’re in shock, aren’t you?” He cupped his cheek, a thumb swiftly caressing the seam of the Alpha’s lips as the metahuman futilely attempted to stifle a snicker. “Haven’t ever seen a murder before, have you?”

He clicked his tongue, before gaining a devious grin and pressing himself flush against the young Alpha, who seemed to be struggling to breathe without smelling the Omega’s intoxicating scent.

“Piece of advice, darling,” the assassin cooed, “take a deep breath,” he shifted one of his hands, cradling the back of the young cop’s head and gently pulling him down to rest against the curve of his shoulder. As if on instinct, Alfred took a deep breath, immediately getting overwhelmed by the sheer power of the Omega’s scent. The kitsune’s shoulders relaxed, and he wrapped his arms around the metahuman’s waist, pulling him flush against his torso, much to the approving sound he garnered from the Omega.

“And calm the fuck down.”

With those words, the Alpha succumbed to the drug-laced scent exuding from the Omega’s suit, falling limp in his arms. 'Noir’ smirked, leaving a teasing kiss on the policeman’s cheek as he all but carried him over to his bed, leaving him there.

He hadn’t had this much fun with a case in so long, he mused thoughtfully as he made his escape.

 _Perhaps I could suggest taking in another agent for the Order,_ Arthur 'Noir’ Kirkland thought with a mischievous grin. _It would be such a waste not to make use of the Jones family’s long-lost heir, after all._

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> « a d d i t i o n a l n o t e s »  
> 1\. Alfred comes from a long line of kitsunes, but he broke off contact years ago when he opted to become a policeman. He's still the new guy on the force in this timeline.  
> 2\. Arthur, dubbed as 'Noir' by the media, is an assassin and a part of the association called as 'The Order', who mainly access shady dealings and get rid of stains in the society.  
> 3\. Arthur's power is in his voice—which is called 'charmspeak'. He can persuade anyone to do anything of his bidding.  
> 4\. The 'scent' Alfred smelled isn't Arthur's real scent—it's a drug-laced smell imbedded into Arthur's suit, hence why he got knocked out when he breathed it in a little too much.


End file.
